Posttraumatic stess disorder
by 1017kristen377
Summary: when link was at a sleepover with his freinds, memories from the wars and battles he's faced come flashing back ot him during aa thunder strorm. only one person can help the Hylian feel safe again. IkexLink. shonen ai FLUFFY cute and fluffy


Post-traumatic stress disorder

For: idk4696

"Hey you guys want to play a game now? We have monopoly, chairs, trouble, and a lot more." Marth asked as he made his way to the bookshelf. It was a damp night and the moon was hiding behind the dark black clouds. Rain began to penetrate the windows and sidewalk. Link stared out the window, hoping for it not to be a thunder storm tonight. He was asked by Marth if he could come to a sleepover party tonight. At first Link's reply was no but when Marth began going into puppy dog state, he said fine. Link hated thunderstorms more than anything else. He looked around to all the other brawlers; someone from melee came to join the fun. Roy sat across from the blond hero and next to Roy was suppose to be Marth. Sitting next to link was the cobalt hard man called Ike.

"Let's play UNO!" Roy shouted in a girly manner.

"Alright, now where did I put those cards?" Marth asked himself as he searched his shelf.

"Sigh, I sure hope that a thunderstorm doesn't roll in," Link looked down and closed his eyes.

"Why not?" Roy yelped.

"Cuz'." Link said as he stuffed his face with a handful of cheese curls.

"Cuz' why?" Roy asked again taking a sip of his coke.

"Just cuz'…" Link shrugged, "…I don't know."

Marth came back with the deck of UNO cards; they were all out of their box.

"What happed to the Cardboard thingy that goes on the outside?" Roy asked taking some popcorn in his hand.

"You mean the box?" Ike suggested.

"Well I lost it, ha, ha, ha." Marth nervously laughed as he sat down next to the red haired boy. "ok, lets' get started!" the blue teenager first shuffled the deck then handed everyone seven cards and put one down next to the slightly smaller deck.

"Ok my turn first!" Roy said excitingly as he fanned out his cards in his hands. He glared at them and was about to pull one out when he second guessed himself.

"Just pick one already!" Ike shouted impatiently.

"Wait a minute. This game takes total concentration so if I don't concentrate then I won't choose the right cards." Roy blabbered. He finally picked a red 8 and placed it over the blue 8.

"Alright I'll go next." Marth sad as he put down a red 7. Ike didn't speak as he placed down his card, a green 7. Link was staring out the window; he wasn't paying attention when it came to his turn.

"Oi, Link. It's your turn. Hey!" Ike shook the blond teenager.

"What?" Link asked as he turned to look back at the others.

"It's your turn." Ike said again as he took his hand off the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Oh, sorry." Link blushed a little. He placed a green 9 down.

"No!" Roy pouted as he drew a card from the deck in the middle of the players. It was a green skip sign and he smiled evilly as he placed it down. Ike looked at Link who was shaking.

"You ok?" he asked placing his hand back on the smaller one's shoulder again.

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine." He said shaking. A few seconds later the room was lit up by a blinding white flash and following the light came the thunder. Link ducked on the floor with his hands over his head and tugged his legs closer to him. He shook as if he were a scared little puppy out on the streets all alone.

"Ha, ha, ha, Link, you're afraid of thunderstorms'? That's pathetic!" Marth bursted out laughing followed by Roy.

"Yeah and you call yourself a hero!" that made the two of them laugh even harder. Ike snickered as Roy said that. Link blushed a deep red and tears began to slowly drip down his face.

"Knock it off you gu-"he couldn't finish his sentence as another light flooded the room and thunder echoed. Roy and Marth laughed harder and they fell on the floor. Link tried standing up but his legs gave way and he fell. Ike caught him, "link I-"Ike began to say but the blond hero Pushed himself away and ran out of the room. He made his way to his own room which was down the hall. The blond sat on his bed and began shaking even harder. The lights flickered and after the room flashed one more time, they went out.

"Link!" Ike shouted as he made his way throughout the thickness of the dark hallway, "Link!" he moved his hands over the doors until he got to the last one at the end of the hallway. A bright light flashed inside the mansion again and Ike took that time to check if he was at the right place. He was and so he tried turning the knob but found out it was locked. "LINK, LINK!" he yelled to the blond Hylian as he banged on the door with his fists. "G-go away!" Link stuttered, trying to hide the sounds of his whimpering.

Ike didn't listen to the Hylian. He used all of his strength and kicked open the door. It went flying across the room and hit the wall then fell on the floor. "Link, I'm sorry." His vision became used to the dark and he saw the poor boy cuddled up and laying on his bed. "Link…" Ike said quietly as he approached the Hylian. Lightning flashed again followed by the thunder and Link yelped. Ike sat down next to him. The cobalt haired man wrapped his strong arms around link and squeezed him, comforting him.

"It's okay, Link." He whispered in a soothing voice.

"Ike…" Link turned his head around to see the other.

"I'm sorry, they were being really rude to you," He paused and petted the boys hair, "so was I." the Hylian gazed at the other swordsman. Son enough another flash of lighting hit the earth as well as the thunder that followed.

"IKE!" Link cried helpless as he turned around and wrapped his arms around the other.

"Shh…calm down." Ike softly said in the Hylian's long ear as he continued to pet his head. A few moments of silence passed and the thunder as well as the lighting went a way for a while.

"…I don't know why but every time I hear the sound of the thunder and see the lighting I jump and get really scared. It's like as if I was back in Hyrule and in that dark time." The blond said nuzzling his head closer in Ike's chest.

"I see…so your saying that every time you hear that sound and see a bright flash you think of the horrible creatures that you've faced in Hyrule?" the man said softy. Link could feel Ike's warm breath on his ears.

"…yeah…"

"Have you ever heard the term, 'post-traumatic stress disorder'?"

"…no...What is it?"

"It basically means that you suffer from remembering horrible things in your past that involve war or fighting for instance."

"…do I have that?"

"Probably," ike said tugging the boy closer to him, "but don't worry. Every time a thunderstorm is here I'll always be beside you and protect you."

Link looked up at Ike surprised. "y-you don't have to…for me."

"Why not?" the blue haired man chuckled, "I like you-no, I love you." Saying that Ike kissed Link's forehead passionately and gently.

"W-what?" link said blushing. As he was thinking too much about what Ike just said, he didn't see the flash nor hear the thunder, he only saw a glimpse. "That…"

"See, I'll make the feeling go away. I love you."

Link blushed deeper. "B-but…" the boy sighed and kept gazing into the blue dark eyes of the older man. "I…think I too…li-err, love you…" saying that he was pulled into a light kiss. The cobalt haired ma's lips pressing gently against the others. A bright light flashed the room and link didn't jump nor did he shake. All he did was say connected to Ike with the kiss and the feeling of being scared left him.

"I love you…"


End file.
